


A Whirlwind Named Oikawa Tooru

by myn_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: Iwaizumi couldn't exactly articulate it because it was one of those things he thought was insanely unfair, that no matter what Oikawa put on, it was always flattering. They just always looked good in everything (but especially when they wore Iwaizumi's t-shirts around the house, but he'd never say that out loud). Iwaizumi thought they could pull off anything -- hell, they could probably wear a sack and still look like they just stepped off a runway.





	

Iwaizumi felt a cold finger poking a trail from his cheek to his forehead, the faux-whisper of "Iwa-chan!" dragging him from his afternoon nap.

What little he remembered of his interrupted dream had been pleasant, and it was slipping away from him in fragments with every second he was conscious. With a low grumble, his hand shot up to grab the wrist and still the insistent prodding, keeping his eyes squeezed shut, equal parts reluctant to be fully awake and determined to tease.

"Iwa-chan, I know you're awake," Oikawa fussed, making an effort to infuse their voice with as much petulance as possible. "Please? I need your help with something."

"Mmph. Suddenly can't hear anything."

Oikawa couldn't help but giggle. "Iwa-channnnnnn, c'mon." They flopped down onto Iwaizumi unceremoniously from where he had draped himself across their couch to rest. Iwaizumi instinctively wrapped his arms around their warm body to keep them from sliding off -- the couch was small for the two of them, and it didn't help that Oikawa was leggy. He nuzzled into the crook of their neck, breathing in their orange blossom-y scent. They must have just taken a shower.

"What is it?" Iwaizumi murmured. Oikawa's slightly damp hair tickled his face. It was the longest it had ever been, not as wispy as it used to be now that it was weighed down with fullness and length, and Iwaizumi ran his fingers through it, gently untangling it where his finger caught in the strands.

"It's a disaster." Though he couldn't see their face, Iwaizumi could practically hear Oikawa's pout. "I don't know what to wear."

"What d'you mean you don't know what to -- oh, you mean for the thing tonight?" It always amused Iwaizumi that Oikawa's crises were never more serious than the occasional fashion dilemma. It wasn't like Oikawa _had_ to try very hard to look good, but they did. As effortlessly gorgeous as they always looked, even in a plain shirt and jeans, only Iwaizumi knew the level of thought and planning that went into each outfit. And he knew enough about makeup to know how to apply it, razor sharp eyeliner and all.

Oikawa huffed into his shoulder. "Yes."

"We still have a few hours, and I believe _some_ one was very specific about how fashionably late they wanted to be." Iwaizumi snaked his hand down their back to poke at their side.

Iwaizumi couldn't resist reminding them how ticklish they were. "So what's the hurry?"

Oikawa wriggled in his arms with a surprised gasp. "Iwa-chan!"

"Hm?"

Shifting their body to look Iwaizumi in the eye, the slight curve of their lips belying their stern demeanor, Oikawa said, "Yes, Iwa-chan, we still have a few hours left, but that doesn't give me much time to figure out what to wear. I've never met this Terushima before, so I have to look my best. Now come help me pick something out."

 

~

 

To say that Iwaizumi was surprised by the wreck in their bedroom was a gross understatement. There were boxes and empty packages strewn all over the floor, interspersed with still-tagged clothes and the odd shoe, socks and assorted jackets only adding to the chaos of the whirlwind that had apparently decided to blow through.

A whirlwind named Oikawa Tooru.

"Oikawa." It had taken a moment for Iwaizumi's still sleep-clogged brain to register that he'd waded directly into the wreckage, and he'd stopped right in the middle of it, his foot caught in some galaxy leggings. "Did you have to rip everything out of the closet? And where did all these boxes come from?"

"I carried them up while you were asleep."

Iwaizumi noticed that they only answered the latter question. Typical.

"No, I mean all of them came today?" Oikawa opened his mouth to answer but Iwaizumi cut them off. "Never...never mind. Why didn't you wake me up before? I could have helped you --"

"You looked so peaceful, and plus I managed on my own." Oikawa's face was a pretty picture of innocence, and Iwaizumi imagined a halo above their head and wings sprouting from their back.

Then he snorted. "You can lift a shit ton of boxes but can't find an outfit?" He lifted up Oikawa's favorite space kitty dress to emphasis his point.

"But I've worn that so many times! That's why I got new stuff."

"I'm not saying you have to wear this specifically, idiot."

Oikawa stuck their tongue out at him and walked over to the mess of clothes littered across their bed and began to sift through them. "Okay. Sit over there in that chair and close your eyes. No peeking! I'm gonna try on some stuff and you tell me which one you like best."

"Tooru, you do realize that whatever you wear is fine because I don't care how you look." An exasperated sigh escaped Iwaisumi's lips. "Or it's not that I don't care but that I don't _mind_ what you wear. But what I _do_ care about is you and how you feel."

"Yeah, yeah you've said that a thousand times. Sit down, please~" Oikawa waved him off absentmindedly while they used their other hand to sort through the new clothes.

"I mean it, Tooru." Iwaizumi couldn't exactly articulate it because it was one of those things he thought was insanely unfair, that no matter what Oikawa put on, it was always flattering. They just always looked good in everything (but especially when they wore Iwaizumi's t-shirts around the house, but he'd never say that out loud). Iwaizumi thought they could pull off anything -- hell, they could probably wear a sack and still look like they just stepped off a runway.

And from what Iwaizumi had seen of fashion shows, it wasn't such a far-fetched idea. The fact of the matter was that Oikawa was beautiful, regardless of what they wore, and it was so obvious to Iwaizumi, but it was an entirely different matter to convince Oikawa, who was sure that Iwaizumi was just biased.

They paused in their rummaging to pierce Iwaizumi with a glare. "Iwa-chan, please just indulge me. I have to look good enough for the both of us, remember."

Iwaizumi's mouth dropped open, his palm flat against his chest in mock indignation. "You wound me, Tooru. We both know who the pretty one is, but you didn't have to _say_ it."

"That was for pretending to be asleep as well as for trying to tickle me earlier. Now shut your eyes."

Iwaizumi laughed and did as he was bidden, plopping down on the plush chair near the window.

 

~

 

The first outfit was simple. A beige, chunky sweater and dark wash jeans and tan ankle boots. One sleeve pushed up to expose the floral design of their tattoo at the inner crook of their elbow, gold rings circling their fingers.

Oikawa somehow managed to make the casual look seem sophisticated, and Iwaizumi absently wondered why they weren’t running some kind of high-traffic fashion blog.

Strutting toward Iwaizumi, Oikawa stopped just short of him and twirled to give him a 360-view, sticking their bottom lip out to blow their bangs away from where they'd settled over their eyes.

Iwaizumi whistled long and slow, and Oikawa took it as a call for an encore. They continued to pose while Iwaizumi sat back and pretended to take pictures with his phone (he was actually taking pictures, and later Oikawa would swat him on the back of the head before admitting that, yes, they did look fucking fantastic).

The second outfit was similar to how Oikawa usually dressed for date night. A white t-shirt tucked into an iridescent tulle skater skirt, with knee socks and another pair of ankle boots, this time black and with two whole inches of platform, as if they really needed the height advantage over Iwaizumi.

Oikawa stalked toward Iwaizumi again, and their lips tugged up into a smirk as they watched Iwaizumi’s gaze rake over them, his eyes lingering over their legs.

“Like what you see?”

“I always do, idiot,” Iwaizumi replied. But his voice was weak. “You know I just really love your legs.”

Oikawa hummed, posed for more fake-but-not-fake-pictures, and then Iwaizumi closed his eyes again and waited for them to change into the third outfit, barely resisting the urge to peek.

After what felt like ages -- he even dared to tell Oikawa to “Hurry the hell up,” to which Oikawa responded, “You can’t rush perfection, silly Iwa-chan” -- Oikawa finally let him open his eyes, and Iwaizumi nearly fell out of the chair.

Oikawa wore a snug, grey pinstriped blazer over a heathered deep v-neck shirt, ripped blue skinny jeans, and navy loafers. The jacket was pushed up to both elbows, exposing the tattoo on one arm and the silver watch on the opposite wrist. They didn’t often wear earrings, but the studs that dotted their ears were a subtle but nice touch. They toed the floor nervously, not sashaying towards Iwaizumi for the final act. “What do you think?”

Iwaizumi spluttered, suddenly choked up. “What do I think? You knew this is the one I’d pick!” _That’s why you spent so much time on it_ , he didn’t add.

Oikawa ran a hand through their hair with an affected bashful smile. “That’s not true!” They fingered one of the rips in their jeans, ducking their head to hide their blush. “Do we have a winner then?”

“Yeah, I think we do.”

 

~

 

One of Iwaizumi’s favorite things to do was Oikawa’s makeup on the days they wanted to wear it. He had winged eyeliner down to a science, and it wasn’t difficult to contour and highlight Oikawa’s already defined features. They never had to bother with mascara either, or mess with their eyebrows.  
  
“Stop fidgeting,” Iwaizumi gently scolded.  
  
“Your hands are always so cold Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. Their eye twitched and Iwaizumi pulled back a little to let them settle. “It’s because they’re so far from your heart.”  
  
Iwaizumi grunted in response, then finished the other eye. He turned Oikawa to face the mirror, and Oikawa immediately broke into a smile once they saw Iwaizumi's handiwork.  
  
“Iwa-chan should be a cosmetologist,” Oikawa said, nudging Iwaizumi in the ribs with their elbow.  
  
“I couldn’t stand to do more than one face. Yours is enough. Now watch out so I can brush my teeth.”

 

~

 

They made it to Teru’s place exactly half an hour after the party was supposed to have started, just as Oikawa had planned.

Teru’s dorm was a building over, and the cool night breeze brushed over them both as they waited for their host to let them in. They made quite the pair, bringing a whole new meaning, really, to fashionably late. Iwaizumi had settled for a loose grey sweater and black jeans -- they usually color coordinated outfits when they went out together -- and was glad for the modicum of protection from the wind it offered. 

A voice reached them from the other side of the door, but they couldn’t make out what it had said, then the low _thump, thump_ of the music’s bassline paused before picking back up again, but now it was quieter.

The door swung open and suddenly Iwaizumi was engulfed in a bear hug, his hand dropping from Oikawa’s in surprise. “Teru! It’s good to see you. We last saw each other in biology...yesterday.”

Terushima laughed loud and bright, and so did Iwaizumi. “Doesn’t mean I missed you any less, dude! Glad you could make it.” He pulled back and then visibly stilled when his gaze settled on Oikawa, who’d watched the entire (bizarre) exchange silently, an amused smile playing on their lips.

“Who’s this?” Teru asked without tearing his eyes away from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi stepped to the side a little to let Oikawa extend their hand out to Terushima. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Oikawa Tooru.”

“Terushima Yu-Yuuji. Come in, won’t you?”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a knowing look before stepping inside. Mission accomplished, then.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
